1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mercury vapor floodlight fixture assemblies and their method of installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Incandescent and mercury vapor outdoor floodlight lighting equipment is well known. Mercury vapor lighting equipment is generally less expensive to operate and therefore from this viewpoint it is desirable to replace incandescent fixtures with mercury vapor fixtures. Floodlight fixtures are usually positioned in the eaves of homes or buildings and often at considerable height above the ground. Such elevation requires that the installer use a ladder to reach the fixture location. Mercury vapor fixtures typically require a ballast and due to this weight are difficult to install in such hard to reach locations. It has been a problem to position and connect the necessary wiring while supporting the fixture while standing on a ladder at some height. More specifically, there has not been available a mercury vapor lamp fixture assembly and a method of installation which allows the ballast weight to be supported during initial wiring connections.